


of ice and snowmen

by lafbaeyette



Series: finding their home [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re under a fucking blizzard warning, John!” </p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton watched, incredulous, from the warmth of his bed as his boyfriend continued to pull on layer upon layer of clothing. John Laurens seemed determine to  freeze to death in the oncoming snowstorm and Alexander wasn’t sure he could stop him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>AKA The One Where John And Laf Force Alex To Play In The Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	of ice and snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> 1, I'm bad at titles and summaries forgive me. 
> 
> 2, do you ever know there are better things you should be doing but find yourself writing fic about the founding fathers anyway? That's me right now. 
> 
> 3, I survived the #blizzard2k16 and so did these cuties. In my mind this is in the same universe as 'of pasta, eagles, and jackets' meaning; The Gay Trio live together, in a queerplatonic relationship, John & Alex are dating -- However, reading that isn't necessary to read this. They're just the same AU in my mind and I may do more with this in coming days. Who knows? 
> 
> 4, this was written mostly as a stress-reliever while I started settling back into college and also because I love writing about winter and going out in the blizzard inspired me. That being said, it feels different than my usual writing for some reason, so I hope you enjoy it. :)

“We’re under a fucking blizzard warning, John!” 

Alexander Hamilton watched, incredulous, from the warmth of his bed as his boyfriend continued to pull on layer upon layer of clothing. John Laurens seemed determine to  freeze to death in the oncoming snowstorm and Alexander wasn’t sure he could stop him. He tried, though, giving the man his best set of puppy-dog eyes with a hint of allure in his voice as he pulled the blankets aside and stared at John from beneath his lashes. This usually worked every time, Alex’s winning smirk already pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“Wouldn’t you rather spend the night in bed? … with me?” John only glanced at him for a moment before he was turning back to their closet and pulling out a couple of scarves. Alexander’s shoulders slumped, face falling as he witnessed his own sworn-by methods of persuasion fail.  

“I will spend the night with you in bed,” John replied as he wrapped a red-checked scarf around his neck, glancing at himself in the full-length mirror on their closet door before he strolled over to Alex on the bed. He draped a deep blue scarf around the smaller man’s neck, smiling down at him, “Right after I spend time with you in the snow.” 

“John, it’s gotta be under twenty degrees out there—” Alexander tried to argue, but a third party was entering the room, clad in the warmest yet most stylish ensemble Alexander had laid eyes on. Lafayette toyed with the earmuffs John had bought them for Christmas last year — the outside patterned blue, white, and red to represent the French flag and the inside donning the softest faux fur any of them had ever felt — as they traipsed in. 

“It’s actually twenty- _eight_ degrees, Alexander,” they corrected, placing the muffs over their ears with a grin. “Why are you not dressed yet?” 

“Because I’m not leaving this apartment — nay, this _bed_  — until that snow has melted.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest as if it made his point stronger, but it only caused his two roommates to snort and share an amused look. “A-and neither should you two, it’s cold. The city is _shut down_ , and for good reason. If you go out there, you could.. you could get frostbite! You could lose a limb!” 

John rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex’s hand, tugging him from beneath the warm security of his blankets. “Stop being so dramatic, Alex. They banned cars from driving because they could get stuck and get in the way of snow plows, but it’s not too dangerous for us to go out in it for a bit. It’s going to be fun!”

“What’s not to love about playing in the snow?” Lafayette added excitedly, bouncing on the balls of their feet as they watched John pull Alex up entirely. Alex ducked his head at the question, knowing Lafayette wasn’t actually looking for an answer, but there were many things to _not_ love about the snow and Alex had created a very long list in his last three and a half years living in the city. 

  1. It is very, very cold. 
  2. It leads to frostbite, which is actually _very. dangerous_. 
  3. No matter how hard you try to prevent it, it will slip into your boot and you will end up with soaking wet socks
  4. It is _cold_
  5. It is a known _killer_. People have died from just going out to play in the snow, John. 
  6. It. Is. Too. Cold. 



  
John and Lafayette stood back as Alex began reciting his list, ticking off each item with a finger, and John knew Alex wasn’t even a quarter of the way through it when he finally held up his hand to signal his boyfriend to stop speaking. 

“Alexander,” he began firmly, hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, green eyes boring down into wide, lovely brown ones. “I promise we will not get frostbite and as soon as we get back inside, I will make sure you’re warmed up properly.” His final words were emphasized with a wink and Alex felt himself grow warm from the inside at the suggestion. John’s eyes were pleading with him. Alexander had never been good at saying no to John, though that was only appearing to be a problem in this moment. A heavy silence sat between them, John searching Alex’s face for any hint of an answer before Alex finally sighed and nodded his head. 

— 

Lafayette was able bundle up in three layers of clothing while still looking sleek and stylish, their red coat offering just as much warmth as it did fashion. Their black boots stretched up to their knees, providing yet another layer of protection to their long legs along with a reason for one’s eyes to trail down the shapely planes. Alexander, on the other hand, threw on three sweaters, two of which belonged to John, managed to stuff a pair of sweatpants beneath his jeans, and trudged out the door of their apartment looking like a mismatched marshmallow. John tried not to snicker as he took Alex’s gloved hand — note that he had slipped on _two_ pairs of gloves before leaving — and followed Lafayette as they excitedly marched to the entrance of the building. Alex nervously eyed John’s wardrobe, it didn’t appear to be as thick as his own or as obviously warm as Lafayette’s, “Are you sure you’re going to be okay in that?” 

“Not all of us need to wear an entire closet of clothing,” John laughed. Alex was going to argue further, but lost John’s attention as soon as they approached the doors leading out. The door had two long windows, through which Alex could see the snow flurrying down to the New York streets. He could already feel the cold seeping past the metal and into the building, and he was definitely already regretting agreeing to this.  

Once they were on the street it was much worse. It had, in fact, been a wise decision to ban all vehicles from the streets as they were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Lafayette bolted from the sidewalk and into the empty, untouched snow of the street, and Alex watched as they basically hopped through the knee-high white fluff. The sidewalk was clear just outside the door, where Alex remained despite John’s insistent tugging on his arm.

“Alex, _look_ at this! Isn’t it beautiful?” John’s eyes were bright as he scanned the barren streets. There were very few others out; a couple moved past them and around the corner, Alex could hear a few people laughing just up the street as they tossed snowballs at each other. John turned those bright eyes on him, a wide grin slanted over his lips as snowflakes fell across his freckled face. “You’ve gotta admit that it _is_ really pretty, even if you hate it.”

Alex felt his own lips twitch into a smile, his entire body turning to mush beneath the layers of clothing at the expression on John’s face. That look was all he needed, it made the cold worth it to see the John’s reaction to the winter wonderland outside their home, and it pushed him to step away from the door and the comfort he knew inside. The first step toward Lafayette left him with snow halfway up his calves, his hand clasped tightly around John’s, trying not to wobble as the snow collapsed beneath his boots. He followed the trail left by his boyfriend, carefully, teeth clenching once the snow hit his knees as they stepped through the highest bit of the snow drift. John didn’t let go of Alexander until they safely passed through the pile of snow, while it still reached his ankles in the middle of the street Alex let himself take in the entire view. 

It almost reminded him of an apocalyptic scene from the movies, the streets silent and empty as far as he could see — which wasn’t very far given the swirling flakes in the air creating a fog-like atmosphere that only allowed the flashing red traffic lights to break through. Lafayette and John laughed behind him, he turned to find his friends picking up handfuls of snow and flinging it at one another, dodging the cold fragments that scattered through the air when they failed to pack it together tight enough for a proper snowball. Alexander couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips, the silent laugh that visibly escaped through a puff of air. His eyes moved back to John, cheeks as red as his gloves when he took a poorly crafted snowball to the chest and dramatically fell onto his back in the snow. He started shifting his arms and legs to make a snow angel, lifting his head up to meet Alex’s eyes and Alex couldn’t recall the last time he saw John _this_ happy, having this much fun despite the below-freezing temperatures. They shared a look for what felt like centuries to Alex, but in reality was hardly a minute — a minute that Lafayette used to sneak up behind Alex with a handful of snow that he quickly tossed over Alexander’s head. 

“ _Laf!_ ” Alex squawked, jumping and turning to glare into Lafayette’s grinning face. “What the _hell_?” Lafayette didn’t even try to hide their laughter, they doubled over at the look on Alex’s face, which only made Alex’s frown deepen. Arms were suddenly circling his waist, John’s breath warm against the now-too-cold skin at the back of his neck. It made him shiver.

“Come on, Alex, don’t be so pouty,” he murmured, pressing his lips against Alex’s neck and causing Alex to melt in his arms. John knew how to make Alex putty in his hands, he knew how to calm Alex down and how to get him to agree to something. It was ridiculous and if Alex didn’t enjoy his methods so much he might get annoyed at John for it. He tilted his head back against John’s shoulder, missing Lafayette finally straightening, missing the sneaky smile that spread over their face, and the look they shared with John. The only warning he had for what happened next was another sharp laugh, this time from John, and then he was falling — quickly, _too_ quickly — into the snow drift to his right. John’s arms let go of his waist after the sharp tug that forced him into the snow bank, both of his roommates chortling behind him as he flailed and sunk into the cold mass.

“ _What the actual hell_?” Alexander screeched, trying to pull himself out of the drift, but every time his thought he had any kind of hold his hands sank through the snow. John threw himself down next to Alex, lips grazing his boyfriend’s cheek, sending a spark of warmth through Alex’s body, before he started collecting handfuls of snow. Lafayette took mercy on their friend, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him back to his feet. John was still sitting on his knees in the snow, beginning a nice, large pile, smiling like a child as he began to hum. Alex quickly recognized the tune from a Disney movie they had watched together recently, snorting and shoving his freezing-despite-two-pairs-of-gloves hands into his coat pockets. Despite the cold seeping through the layers of clothing and the snow that he now felt stuck uncomfortably against his lower back, Alex felt light and happy watching John slowly form a snowman. 

“I always imagined you to be the actual five year old,” Lafayette spoke low into his ear, their arm coming around Alex’s waist and their body offering a new source of comfort. They had an easy smile over their lips, watching John with the same adoration Alex feels in his chest. Even with a blizzard falling around them, Alex realized how lucky he was to have these two in his life. Their love was enough to melt the harshest ice, and he let it keep him safe and warm as he fell back into the snow and began helping his boyfriend build his snowman. Blizzard warning be damned, if this is what it took to keep that look of innocence and joy on his friends’ faces, he would come play in the snow until his hands froze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: hypeulesnochilligan.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you for reading, you're all precious peaches. <3


End file.
